Adolfo Celi
Adolfo Celi (* 27. Juli 1922 in Messina, Sizilien; † 19. Februar 1986 in Siena, Toskana) war ein italienischer Schauspieler und Regisseur. Kurzbiographie Adolfo Celi wurde am 27. Juli 1922 in Messina geboren. Nach seinem Schauspiel-Studium an der Accademia nazionale d’arte drammatica in Rom trat er erfolgreich an den italienischen Theatern auf. Mit vierundzwanzig Jahren übersiedelte er nach Südamerika, wo er in Argentinien und Brasilien weitere Bühnenerfolge feiern konnte. Zusammen mit den brasilianischen Bühnengranden Paulo Autran (*1922, †2007) und Tônia Carrera (*1922, †2018), gründete er 1948 das bis heute bestehende [Stand Dezember 2019 Anm.] Teatro Brasileiro de Comédia. Während seiner Zeit in Brasilien war er auch als Theater-Regisseur in zahlreichen Produktionen tätig und führte zudem Regie bei drei Filmen, darunter auch bei Tico-Tico no Fubá, einer Biographie-Verfilmung des Komponisten Zequinha de Abreu (*1880, †1935), dessen gleichnamiger Song äußerst populär war und spätestens 1942 als Teil der Filmmusik von Disney’s Drei Caballeros im Sambafieber (Saludos Amigos) zu einem internationalen Hit wurde. In den frühen 1960er Jahren kehrte Celi nach Europa zurück und widmete sich dem Medium Film wieder vermehrt als Darsteller, wo er, dank seines markanten Profils und seiner ausdrucksstarken Augen häufig als Schurke besetzt wurde. 1965 tauchte er mit Bravour in den 007-Filmkosmos ein, als er Produzent Harry Saltzman begegnete, der ihn zu Probeaufnahmen für die Rolle des Emilio Largo, den Hauptschurken im nächsten Bond-Film Feuerball (Thunderball) einlud. Celi, der den gleichnamigen Roman von Ian Fleming bereits gelesen hatte, hatte eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon, wie der Charakter dargestellt werden sollte. Sowohl die Produzenten als auch Regisseur Terence Young waren auf Anhieb begeistert von seiner Performance und verpflichteten Celi als ihre erste Wahl für den Part. Er selbst sagte über die Figur des Largo: »''He has everything, beautiful women, fast cars, high stake gambling, all of which bore him. Only large scale crime fascinates him which is how he becomes a big man in SPECTRE.« (»''Er hat alles: Schöne Frauen, schnelle Autos, er spielt mit hohen Einsätzen – und all das langweilt ihn. Nur Verbrechen im großen Stil faszinieren ihn, darum ist er in SPECTRE so hoch aufgestiegen.«) Neben Filmbösewichten spielte Celi auch häufig in Komödien und Historienverfilmungen mit. Beispielsweise verkörperte er 1972 den legendären New Yorker Polizisten Joseph “Joe“ Petrosino in der gleichnamigen fünfteiligen Fernseh-Miniserie und 1981 den berüchtigten Rodrigo Borgia alias Papst Alexander VI. in der BBC-Serie The Borgias. Obgleich er im Laufe seiner abwechslungsreichen Karriere in über hundert Film- und Fernseh-Produktionen mitgewirkt hatte, blieb seine Darstellung des Emilio Largo, des zweitmächtigsten Vertreters von SPECTRE nach Ernst Stavro Blofeld, seine bis heute wohl populärste Rolle. Von 1966 bis zu seinem Tod war Celi in dritter Ehe mit der Schauspielerin Veronica Lazar (*1938, †2014) verheiratet und Vater zweier Kinder. Seine Tochter Alessandra Celi (*1966) ist ebenfalls Schauspielerin und sein Sohn Leonardo Celi (*1968) ist Regisseur. Am 19. Februar 1986 verstarb Adolfo Celi im Alter von dreiundsechzig Jahren an einem Herzinfarkt. Er wurde auf dem Friedhof in seiner Geburtsstadt Messina zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. Wissenswertes * Obwohl Adolfo Celi, neben seiner Muttersprache Italienisch, fließend Englisch, Deutsch, Spanisch und Portugiesisch sprach, wurde er wegen seines starken sizilianischen Akzents in englischen Produktionen üblicherweise nachsynchronisiert. Im englischen Original von Feuerball wurde er vom britischen Schauspieler Robert Rietty (*1923, †2015) gesprochen, der 1981 auch John Hollis in In tödlicher Mission als namentlich nicht genannten Blofeld synchronisierte. * In einer frühen Drehbuchfassung, die sich deutlich größere Freiheiten gegenüber der literarischen Vorlage nahm, war SPECTRE nicht Teil des Plots und Largo sollte, in Anlehnung an Adolfo Celis charakteristischen Akzent, ein Gangsterboss der sizilianischen Mafia sein. * 1967 parodierte Celi seinen Auftritt als Largo in der italienischen Agentenkomödie Operation „Kleiner Bruder“ (O.K. Connery) von Alberto de Martino. In der Parodie auf das Bond-Franchise, mit Sean Connerys jüngerem Bruder Neil Connery (*1938) in der Haupt- und Titelrolle, verkörperte Adolfo Celi einen Mr. Thayer alias Beta, den zweitmächtigsten Mann einer internationalen Verbrecherorganisation namens THANATOS. Obwohl zeitgenössische Kritiker den Film ob seiner kruden Story gnadenlos verrissen hatten, wartet er mit einer beeindruckenden Zahl namhafter Darsteller aus der “offiziellen“ Bond-Reihe auf wie beispielsweise: ** Anthony Dawson persiflierte als THANATOS-Oberhaupt Alpha seinen Part als Blofeld in Liebesgrüße aus Moskau und Feuerball. ** Daniela Bianchi, die 1963 in Liebesgrüße aus Moskau die Rolle der Tatiana Romanova spielte, verkörperte eine Femme-Fatale namens Maya Rafis. ** Lois Maxwell, die in der klassischen Bond-Reihe Miss Moneypenny gespielt hatte, war als Agentin mit dem phantasievollen Namen Miss Maxwell zu sehen. ** Bernard Lee, der als MI6-Chef Commander Cunningham seine Rolle als M parodierte und zudem den abschließenden Gag beisteuerte - »''O.K. Connery! You were almost better than your brother!« (dt.: »''O.K. Connery! Sie waren beinahe besser als Ihr Bruder!«). * Celi studierte Schauspiel an der Accademia nazionale d’arte drammatica. Giancarlo Giannini (*1942), der in Casino Royale von 2006 und Ein Quantum Trost (Quantum of Solace) von 2008 den Agenten René Mathis gespielt hatte, ist ebenfalls Absolvent dieser Institution. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: largo-1965-portrait.png|Emilio Largo Feuerball|link=Emilio Largo en:Adolfo Celi Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller